


The terrifying trifecta

by Pygmypuffonacid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22757365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pygmypuffonacid/pseuds/Pygmypuffonacid
Summary: Rose Weasley, Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy Made quite the trio, The dragon handler, The curse breaker, And the professional Quidditch player. They had Shared quite a few adventures Together and tackled any number of challenges. But No matter what one thing never changed about their relationship. These three Despised each other.
Kudos: 5





	The terrifying trifecta

Rose Weasley, Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy Made quite the trio, The dragon handler, The curse breaker, And the professional Quidditch player. They had Shared quite a few adventures Together and tackled any number of challenges. But No matter what one thing never changed about their relationship. These three Despised each other.

Albus would happily Dance on Scorpius’ and his cousin’s grave One day. If they didn’t kill him first.

This is not a traditional story of friendship, But a rather peculiar tale Of the greatest bond of mutual hatred Turned to Begrudging friendship Hogwarts had ever Produced.

During their school days, Quidditch Gained a new level of viciousness, With Scorpius Beating his way Across the pitch, His volatile Partnership with Rose Weasley Made Bludegering An Opponent to death a real possibility, ( Malfoy still swears He was aiming for Albus The day he Bashed Thomas Flint in the head With his bat). The Slytherin team’s Legendary savagery of Course would not have been completed Open neglected to mention the boy who held the Captaincy A lead chaser So ruthless He once ran his own brother Into the pitch.

These three students Should have been known for their ruthless rivalry, Rather than the legendary viciousness of their friendship.

Scorpius Might have gotten into a fistfight with Albus Every practice, but He allegedly also hung William Higgs by his ankles Out of the astronomy tower window After he mocked Albus’ Choice of Eye ware.

An oddly civil rivalry or the most brutal of friendships, These three forms A relationship that Baffled Historians for centuries.


End file.
